Nanny
by iceheart95
Summary: This is a story about a young chef and a once in life time encounter that will changer her life Fem!Komatsu Human:Terri, yun, kiss, quinn, ext.
1. Chapter 1

Komatsu sighed as she settled down onto a park bench, determined to enjoy this beautiful day at least for the rest of her lunch break. She chuckled upon hearing small children squeal with delight as they ran around being chased by others. Breathing in the sweet fall scent around her helped her relax a bit from all the stress she's been feeling recently. Komatsu had started a new job as a chief to a 5 star restaurant around the beginning of March and it was great in the beginning. Till the head chief become aware of two facts. One, she was very skilled and our cooking was far better than he could ever hope to make. And two, she despite her boyishly short hair and her penchant for large, loose clothing she was a very pretty young woman once you've notice.

And she was indeed pretty! Not that she believed she was but with her tiny built, kind nature, and sweet smile more than a few had fallen victim to her soft beauty. Already feeling her mood lift just by relaxing in the sun, Komatsu took out her bento ready to enjoy her well earned late-lunch. After giving thanks, before she even lifted the first bite into her mouth she heard the sounds of a fight break out not far from her.

Looking up she saw two boys hitting, kicking, and biting another boy, as children do when they've reached a disagreement. She saw the mothers of two of the boys grab their children and saw one mother just drag her son away, with an overly tired expression. The other woman on the other hand, a very heavy-set, woman with way to much make-up and perfume on, began to berate the child her spawn was just attacking. Looking around for the child's parents and seeing nobody come to the child's defense Komatsu felt like she had to do something. Placing down her bento next to her and putting the lid back on her made her way to the trio.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Komastu called to the woman as she was nearing them.

"Are you this brat's mother? Goodness this unruly little thing just attacked my little snuggums! What's the matter with her?" Her? Komatsu looked down at the kid whose aid she had come to and it was indeed a little girl, wearing shorts and a white tank top, with wild untamed white hair, and angry golden eyes that looked on the verge of tears. Seeing those unshed tears steeled Komastu's determination.

"No, she isn't my daughter, but I saw everything and she wasn't the one doing the attacking, because last time I checked it was usually the one with the bruises and bite marks that was the victim to an attack, not the other way around!"

The other woman turned a horrible shade of purple in anger. "My little pumpkin is as sweet as a saint and would hurt a fly!" Komastu glanced at the 'little pumpkin' whose fat face was stretched in a grin with his tongue sticking out at the little girl. Who in turn looked like she really wanted to clock him at least once before the day was done.

"If she isn't' yours, then just stay out of my business you vile woman. Go back to whatever it was you were doing and allow me to continue to teach this child some manners!" That fat woman glared down at Komastu. As if daring her to go against her judgment, which a certain chef was all too happy to do.

"I'm not leaving this young lady with you, even if it was her fault! You don't get to pick on somebody's else child just because you think it's an easy way out instead of facing up to the fact your 'snuggums, is a bully." The woman turned the deepest shade of blue Komastu has every seen as she dragged her child off, saying something along the lines of staying away from that child.

Looking down she say the white haired girl looking at her, and she saw the scraped up knees and scratches on her arms. Smiling softly at the child, Komatsu held out her hand.

"I have some band-aids, why don't we go patch you up?" The little girl continued to look at her hand; nodding briefly she took it and allowed the small woman to lead her to the bench. As the young miss settled down where she once sat, Komastu proceeded to go into her bag and pull out wipes and Band-Aids. Whilst cleaning off the cuts on her knee, Komastu couldn't help but smile at the child.

"That was quite a feat you know? Holding back when they were beating you, I bet you could have taken them both down with one punch." The little girls eyes widened and she smiled.

"Yeah I could! But my daddy said that I should never hurt people weaker than me." The child stated quite proudly. "By the way my name's Terri! What's yours lady?"

"My name's Komatsu and your daddy sound like a smart man." Suddenly she heard a stomach growl, and knowing it wasn't her she looked up at Terri who was blushing. "You know I made two much lunch for myself today why don't you help me eat it?" Terri's smiled widened to impossible size as she nodded her agreement. As they sat down, and began to eat, with Terri making noises that showed her approval for the food, Komastu started to ask her questions.

"Terri where are your parents?" Terri swallowed the mouthful and smiled.

"My mama died, when I was really little, and my daddy had to go back to the office to pick to deal with a wrong order or something. His work is close, and he said he'd be back in a few minutes, but my daddy's so slow." Terri said making a face. "Those ladies he works with are probably acting silly with him again." Komastu chucked as the child proceeded to make faces at the thought of ladies more than likely where probably flirting with the girl's father.

"Well Terri-chan, I think I'll stay here until your dad comes back alright?" Terri looked pleased and began to talk to Komatsu about everything from her school, her friends, her hatred of shoes. (Which Komastu just notice the child was bare-footed as well, and was amused to find Terri had flung them over a telephone pole the moment she left her house.) They talked well into Komastu's break and about 10 minutes later a externally large, muscular man, with the wildest blue hair Komastu has ever seen come jogging into the park looking around.

"DAD!" Terri called joyfully. The man seeing Terri grinned and made a beeline towards the pair.

'_She definably got his sense of style down._' The man also had on a tank top and shorts with his wild hair going everywhere as well.

"Terri, what happened I was gone just for a bit and I see you've already taken somebody's elses lunch." The man smiled and reached down taken a rice ball and biting into it. He made a noise of approval as he swallowed the rest. "It's really good though." Looking over the see's Komastu looking at him in a bit of confusion. "Hey, name's Toriko, Terri's father." She held out his large hand. Komastu took it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Toriko, Terri here was helping me finish off my lunch."Looking at her watch Komastu made a noise of surprise. "And I best be getting back to work. Goodbye Terri, I loved our chat." She sayed as she rushed back to the resratnt.

"Wait you forgot your lunch!" Terri called, but to no avail for Komastu was already gone.

"We'll find her again and give it back later." Toriko reassured his daughter. The girl smiled and begain to tell her father about how nice that lady was, and how she helped her when she was in trouble.

"I like her better than any of those nannies you keep hiring." Terri's expression soured at the thought of that mean babysitter. They were either no fun, or wanted to do make over's on her.

Toriko watched he daughters face as she described the woman. "Why don't I get her to be the nanny?" The look of happy on the child's face made her father laugh out loud. "I'm sure we'll meet her again soon." Toriko said as he ate what his daughter didn't, quite pleased with the taste.


	2. komastu's day

Komastu had made it back just a minute over her 30 minute lunch break, and was relieved to find that the head chef was no where insight. That man seemed to take a likening to point out minuscule problems because he couldn't find any major ones. "Well, well, if it isn't the little prodigy herself! Finally decided to grace us lowly beings with your presence?"

'_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._' Looking over to see a short, (not as short as her though) perfectly egg-shaped man with a overly curled mustache, and hair looking overly-gelled and for the mother of god looked like a rabid squirrel made a nest out of it. "I'm back, Tamago-san." Komastu bowed deeply as she quickly made her way to the changing room. Not before getting her arm grabbed by the oval man.

"Hold on a minute there, now why don't' you tell me where you went today? I went to the break room for employees and you weren't there, I don't like my chef's disappearing even when it's there break." Komastu's skin crawled where he touched her.

"I just went outside to enjoy the sun." Komastu pulled her arm away from the man. Tamago was the head chef here, and ever since she wowed a big crowd when he took a day off he's had a eye on her. But lately it's just gone from a glance here or there, to every time she moved, and now he started demanded to know where she is every minute. Komastu thought at first that he just might just want to know where his reliable staff was at. But lately she felt eyes on her at all times. Slapping her cheeks she put on a smile and headed for the bathroom. _'Must be my imagination!'_ she thought.

She was very wrong.

Tamago wasn't just keeping an eye on her because she was good at cooking, but more so because even he could see that she was a diamond in the rough. And to him with a little polish this gem would gleam under his supervision, in more ways than one. Komastu was a very pretty woman indeed, with hair cut short, a little longer than the widow's peak she sported for years, huge dark eyes framed with thick lashes, upturn nose, slim but strong body, not to mention it was curvy in all the right places. Besides it wasn't very often he found such a pretty girl shorter then himself.

Tamago smiled to himself as he thought of how this beauty would succumb to him. Some of the cooks who were also coming back from lunch shook their heads at the man as he was lost in his fantasies. Komastu had know come back from the bathroom fully dressed in her chef uniform and rushing to the kitchen to prep for the late lunches and the dinner rush soon to follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _6 hours later: 9:00 p.m._

Komatsu stretched her arms upward as her coworkers departed for the day, most of them going off to have a drink or two. Waving goodbye she headed for the subway, and after about 6 minutes of people shoving against her she was finally home. Turning on the stove to boil some water for tea while she changed she thought back to that sweet little energetic girl she met earlier.

'_Probably the greatest part about today was that child got to eat my homemade cooking. She looked like a little chipmunk with her cheeks all stuffed. '_ She giggled at that. Hearing the teapot scream she made herself a cup of green tea and settled down at the table with some leftovers from the restaurant. Thinking about having lunch at the park tomorrow, if Tamago didn't catch her leaving, she thought about what to make. Then it hit her.

"My lunch box! Well looks like tuber ware for me tomorrow." She chucked at her own joke. After the tea was finished and the dinner dishes all cleaned she headed for bed, and as she laid down with a smile. She didn't know why but she felt like something interesting was going to happen soon. She faded to sleep while that idea lingered and slept very peacefully.


	3. Torikos day

Toriko sighed as he looked out from this office building. Another one just quit on him. How was he going to get anything done when he had his 6-year old daughter with him all day? Said child was currently attempting to spin in his large chair. Terri was still holding that lunch box from yesterday, insisting that she keep it till they can get it back to the woman it belonged to. Toriko smiled at the memory, he had never seen anybody get Terri to stay in one place for more than a few minutes without a piece of cake or ice cream, let alone get her to sit and talk so happily.

Terri knew what her father was going to say next, she had the same lector almost every time another lady stopped coming to their home. It wasn't her fault though! She couldn't help the fact that all of them only seemed to care about what perks the job brought. Despite being young Terri could tell when somebody had a hidden agenda. And even if the lady's seemed nice at frist they all ended up the same way. Either getting mad at her for small stuff, or the start hitting on her dad, one even took his underwear! Dad didn't mind firing that one.

Looking up at her father she notices that he was smiling about something. Either way as long as he didn't start questing her about why the new one quit. Toriko turned to the child and got down on one of his knees.

"Hey, Terri?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"Why did you put centipedes in Crystal's shirt?" '_I think that's her name._'

"Because the centipedes were cold." She answered nonchalantly.

Toriko sighed again as he stood. "Well because of that we now have a problem. Can you stay put in the office so daddy can get some work done? Please?" Terri thought for a seconded as if having a mental debate on whether to be a good child and stay put quietly, or have fun. Toriko could practically see the mischief growing in Terri's eyes. Thinking quickly he thought of something that might keep his daughter occupied or at least out of trouble and away from the fire extinguisher.

"If you promise to sit there and read, draw, do puzzles or something I will personally go find the nice lady, who made that bento." '_That really delicious bento._' He thought. This seemed to please Terri as she grinned and began jumping up and down on her butt. But as he began making the call to find this woman he remembered something rather importuned.

"Hey Terri?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Do you know that lady's name?"

Terri grinned as she began telling her dad all about the petite woman.


	4. Meeting again

Komatsu stretched her arms upwards till she heard her back crack. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she glanced at the clock which blinked 5:30 and made her way into the bathroom to freshen up and entered her kitchen made her breakfast and prepared her lunch. After this she dressed for work and proceeds to make her normal commune by train to work. She got there at 7 exactly, clocked in and began prepping the food for today's lunch and dinner.

Once the doors open at 11 it was a bit of wave for the first two hours but everybody left full and happy. Komatsu sighed as she grabbed her lunch from the break room and took off back to the park. 'It's so beautiful today too! And because of that shower last night it's no longer humid' she thought to herself. Finding the beach her butt had favored the other day, she sat down and began enjoying her lunch as the children played, and the little girl from yesterday crossed her mind.

'She really was a sweetheart.' Komatsu began to eat her rice ball absentmindedly. Halfway done she stopped to drink from her water bottle, as small hands grabbed her shirt causing Komatsu to choke and spit out the water. Currently clinging to her was Terri the wild child from yesterday who thought the best greeting would be a hug but didn't seem to grasp making your presence know was proper etiquette and decided to barrel into her.

"I KNEW YOU'D BE HERE!" The child had an expression of absolute joy.

"Terri! Don't run off like that! What if I hadn't been there- Terri don't choke the poor woman! Come on get off." Toriko grabbed his daughter by the collar and tugged her upward towards his face. "You shouldn't go around tackling random people it's not nice." He tried to look stern but the happiness on Terri's face was contages and Toriko grinned back at Terri. "Now Terri what do we say too somebody we nearly knocked out?" Twisting the girls shirt in his fingers, Terri ended up facing Komatsu still hanging from the large hand she put her hands down on her knees and bowed her head.

"Sorry I nearly knocked you out food lady." The sight was so comictic, Komatsu couldn't stop the laugh that rose out of her.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Still chuckling she took a sip of her water to calm her laughter. "Also you should know my name's Komatsu not 'food lady'." Terri smile got impossibility bigger.

"Nice to meet cha, Komatsu!" Terri stuck out her hand which Komatsu took, and found the girls grip to be quite hard, pumping her hands up and down with the child's smiling at the young girl, who he turned smiled back. "Hey dad, can you put me down now?" Terri said while looking back at her father.

After Toriko had placed Terri on the ground she ran to him and took something from under his other arm and made her way back to Komatsu. Stopping just in front of her, she presented the bento box from yesterday.

"Here you go! You forgot it yesterday when you ran away. But don't worry I made sure that it was safe, I even washed it myself!" Toriko couldn't help but chuckle. It was true Terri wouldn't let any of the staff touch the thing, let alone clean it. She said something about it being her duty to return it to the fair madian; maybe he shouldn't have let her watch those shows about Knights.

"Why thank you Terri. It was rather silly of me to forget it wasn't it?" Taking the box from Terri she set it down next to her. "As a thank you, would you like the rest of my lunch?" Before the words were out of her mouth Terri had already sat right next to her and was digging in to the golden rice Komatsu had made yesterday for dinner. It only took moments for the rest of the lunch to disappear.

"Oi, Terri!" Toriko had come up in front of the child and looked down at her. "Why didn't you save me some?" Terri stuck the last bite in her mouth and looked at her father with a serious look on her face.

"It's too yummy to share." And swallowed the last bite. Komatsu smiled at the girl's expression.

"I'll take that as a complement." Looking in her lap at her last rice ball she offered it to the large man. "I know it's not much but if you want you can have it. Oh! Its curried flavor I hope you don't mind." Toriko gladly expected the rice ball from the small woman in front of him.

"Domo arigato." He said bowing his head a little. Terri at this point had ran off to the jungle gym seeing as she wasn't going to get the rice ball. Komatsu took her things and set them to one side allowing the man to sit next to her. Hearing him say his thanks for the food he ate the rice ball in less than three bites.

"Yummy! This is great you make all this yourself?" He grinned at Komatsu, who in turn gave a soft smile of her own.

"Yes, I usually make my lunches myself. I'm a chief you see, I work at the golden egg just over there." She pointed to the end of the street where you could see the restaurants huge sign. It was in fact in the shape of a large golden egg.

"Isn't that a five star restaurant? Wow you must be even better than I thought!" A blush tinted Komatsu's cheek. She always got embarrassed when somebody complimented her cooking. She decided to change the subject before she ended up as red as a cherry tomato.

"Your daughter Terri is such a sweet girl, how old is she?" She reverted her gaze back to the child who was hanging on the monkey bars by her feet. "And will she be okay?"

"Terri?" Toriko turned his head and looked at his kid and laughed a little. "Yeah she'll be fine. She's a daredevil I tell ya, will do anything to prove she can. Oh and she's five, will be six in December."

"December? Well that's not far away. It must be pretty nice to celebrate one's birthday and Christmas in the same month." She glanced at her watch. "I got to get back to work. It was nice meeting you mister…" Komatsu realized she never asked for the man's name.

Toriko reach out his hand and introduced himself. "My name is Toriko, and it's nice to meet you Komatsu!" Komatsu took the hand which engulfed hers and shook it.

"It was nice meeting you Toriko-san." She turned around and looked for Terri, she found her ontop of the jungle gym and when she caught her eye she waved and started to gather up her stuff. Terri seeing this jumped down and ran to her.

"You're leaving?" She was pouting which Komatsu found adorable.

"Yes, I have to go back to work."

"Can I see you again?" Komatsu thought on this.

"How about tomorrow if it's sunny you meet me here at 12:30 and I'll even bring lunch?" The smile was back on her face in a flash.

"Okay! Bye Komatsu, see you tomorrow!" She ran off as she said that heading right for the swings. Komatsu smiled and turned to Toriko,

"Good-bye Toriko-san." She bowed her head.

"See you later." Toriko waved as she walked off. A smile still gracing his face as he watched the small woman leave, looking at the hand she shook and remembering the feeling of how small it was just mad his smile wider.


	5. Terri

_**NOTE FROM AUTHOR:**_ **Hi everybody quick word from me. Sorry about the delay, never take more then for classes at a time your mind will be so gone that you'll forget the story even if you did have it all ready to post. Also thank you all for your support this is my first fanfic posting ever so it means a lot to me. Also I'll try harder with the beta read, I'm crap with computers so even now I'm still trying to figure out how to fix my mistakes. Again sorry for the delay enjoy.**

Terri couldn't wait for lunch time today, she was especially happy when she saw the sun shining blue skies in the morning as she gazed out of the living room's huge glass wall. It had a door and lead out onto a balcony but they didn't really use it. She often wondered why it was even there, she couldn't go out on it unless she was with dad or one of her uncle's. But she was getting off topic; Komatsu was going to bring her lunch today! She hadn't even had her breakfast yet and by the looks of it she wasn't going to eat what was placed in front of her.

It wasn't bad or anything; the chef had done his job well enough to make anybody want the eggs Benedict in front of them. Toriko had more than once made sure that she knew the value of every meal so she wasn't picky.

It just didn't taste right to the 5 year old, don't get her wrong she loved it, but it wasn't what she wanted. She actually didn't know what she wanted. All she knew was she wanted something else right now. Looking at her father and seeing he already had three servings Terri stuck the fork into the already pre-cut pieces and finally ate her breakfast.

Toriko looked at the white blonde girl finally eating her meal begrudgingly and frowned slightly. Even if he had another meal made she would have still made a face and wait until it was obvious that she wasn't getting anything else to eat. She was actually a little bad with eating everything despite his best efforts to instill his belief of gratitude into her, he just couldn't figure out way she always made things so difficult for herself. Now that he thought about it the only time he ever saw her eat without prompting was when they were with that Komastu woman.

_ 'Can she be my nanny?'_ Toriko remembered as he continues to gaze at his daughter, Terri had never personally asked for somebody. A grin lit is face when he thought of her and Terri's request _about_ her. Never had Terri shown such interest in a person let alone a woman

"You exited about today?" Terri with the last bite of food in her mouth nodded her head vigorously as an answer. Toriko laughed a little as he finished off his coffee.

"Hey dad!" Toriko looked at Terri over the brim of his mug. "Are you gonna ask her today?"

Now this is what Toriko had been dreading since yesterday night when Terri went to bed talking about tomorrow's lunch. Now that he knew Komatsu had a job, a very well-respected job at that, he couldn't just ask her to drop anything to be Terri's nanny.

"Terri, I know you like her but it's rude to ask people who already have a lot of responsibility to drop everything. She's a chef Terri, one of the most important jobs in the world. Now go get dressed it's almost time for school."

Terri moaned in protest but let her father drop her off in her room so he could get ready as well. He didn't want to get dressed either but he had a meeting this morning and had to wear one of his suits. He liked them but he didn't understand why you had to wear them just to talk to people for an hour about stuff that is so easy to decide on. When both were presentable Toriko handed Terri her school bag and made their way to the elevator both already counting the minutes till 12:30.


End file.
